


you are the brightest star in my sky

by dingletragedy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, aaron being a sap, and robert crying, just some valentine's day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/pseuds/dingletragedy
Summary: a snapshot of robert and aarons valentine's day 2019.in which aaron is a massive sap and robert loves his husband a hell of a lot.(for miss-bookworm as part of the robron secret valentine exchange)





	you are the brightest star in my sky

**Author's Note:**

> for the wonderful heidi xx

 

Admittedly, Robert was having a pretty shitty day. 

He’d been awoken by the sound of his alarm piercing through the stillness of the house at the arse-crack of dawn. 

If he could’ve had it his own way, he’d have cocooned himself back around Aaron. Finding warmth and comfort in the crook of his neck, kissing gently at Aaron’s weak spot, in the anticipation he could convince him for a quickie before work. 

But time doesn’t stop for the likes of Robert Sugden. Not even on the most romantic day of the year - Valentine’s Day.

He’d left Aaron with a kiss to the forehead and the promise of wining and dining him tonight. 

 

\---

 

Pushing open the door to his home, Robert was a little more than surprised to see the hall lights dimmed and a strong sense of burning candles filling the air.

“Aaron?” Robert echoed through the room. 

“Oh shit - ow - fuck you’re not supposed to be home yet.” Aaron said frustrated, boiling hot pasta sauce making a mess of his hand, staining his fingertips.

“Sorry,” Robert said, ensuring to sound genuinely apologetic. For what, he wasn’t sure though. “What’s all this?” He questions.   

“Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise!” Aaron says exasperatedly. 

“I thought we said no fuss this year, remember?” 

“Yeah, well - it’s the least I can do,” he hesitates “after everything you did for me last year; cooking the meal, putting my needs before your own, helping me out when you had no obligation to do so. When we weren’t even - you know”  

“Hey,” Robert says softly “I’m here now. And you’ve never, ever, been an obligation Aaron.”

Aaron casts his head downwards, eyes focused on a spot of pasta on the pristine white floors. 

“And this, this is perfect” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Everything about you is perfect” Robert says, crowding himself in Aaron’s space. He lifts his chin with capable fingers, searches Aaron’s eyes for any disbelief, and when he thankfully doesn’t find any, he kisses him hard. Pouring all his love and appreciation into that one kiss. 

He leaves Aaron breathless with a promise of _later._

 

\--- 

 

After they've eaten - what Robert must admit - was a delicious meal, Aaron sneaks off upstairs.

Robert would follow him, corner him in the bedroom and have his way with him, but he’s under strict instructions to stay exactly where he is. 

Aaron returns a few minutes later with a large, rectangular object in tow. It’s wrapped in blue and silver paper, a bow stuck haphazardly in the middle.

Robert knows Aarons wrapped it himself because it looks, well, atrocious.

But Roberts in awe isn’t he? Because it shows _love and commitment._

And Aaron, well he looks more than pleased with himself. 

“Please don’t tell me that’s for me.” Robert says, feeling the guilt seep in already.

“Well, it’s not going to be for me is it?” Aaron replies, voice laced with sarcasm. There’s no room for hostility behind his words, not when his smile is brighter than the sun.

“Aaron, we said no presents! I thought we agreed we were saving the money for the surrogacy fund?”

“We did.” Aaron says, and to reassure Robert he adds, “And don’t worry - I didn’t expect you to get me anything. I just, well, I’ve had the best year Robert, because of you, and I couldn’t let today pass without letting you know that. I saw this online and I couldn’t resist” 

He places the gift in front of Robert. And Robert, well he just stares at it like the idiot he is, unsure of what to do.

“This is usually the part when you open it, ya idiot.” And he’s doing that nervous thing he does; twiddling his ring around his finger as if to ground himself. Lip buried deep into his bottom lip.

And before Robert’s even got half of the wrapping off, Aarons explaining himself, as if he couldn’t contain the excitement bubbling inside of him any longer. 

“It’s a picture of the night sky, of all the stars and constellations - and whatever - from above here on our wedding night - the second - second one - and there’s a little message on there too - I thought maybe we could put it up down here? Or not, I mean it’s up to you.” He tumbles about nervously, like a kid on Christmas morning. 

And Robert’s cheeks are damp to the touch, aren’t they? Because his husband has done this really _special, thoughtful_ thing for him. Because his husband wants a permanent reminder of their wedding day to display in _their house._ Because his husband _loves him_ so much. 

And God does Robert love Aaron. 

“I love it. I love you” He says, wiping at his face, smile conflicting his tears.

Robert has much more he wants to say to Aaron. He wants to tell him that he floods every corner of his mind and can be found across every inch of his heart. But words fail him.

It’s all he can do to lean up and kiss his husband senseless. 

Tomorrow he’s going to put the frame up; pride of place, and if he invites everyone around with the sole purpose of showing it off, well... They don’t need to know that, do they?

But that’s tomorrow, and right now he’s going to show his husband exactly how much he loves him. 

 

\---

 

_Mr & Mr Sugden-Dingle _

 

_Emmerdale Village_

 

_5th October 2018_

 

_53.8007° N, 1.54907° W_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @dingletragedy on tumblr x


End file.
